Finally Ninja!
by Miss DarkAuthoress Blackrose
Summary: Sequel to 'Naru's Lover' Read first . SasuFemNaru Sakura bashing. The highschoolers are ready tackle the world as genin. But what happens when Team 7 has to guard a pompous prince? What if said pompous prince wants little Naru for himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Twinkle: Yo! I finally decided to start the sequel to my story "Naru's Lover". Announcements, remember when I said Naru would reveal herself as a Namikaze and never did it in the last chapter of Naru's Lover? Ehehehe, I forgot. So She will when they graduate. So... yeah. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Never owned, never will. If I did, I would most likely fuck up the story. (This goes for all chapters because I'm so lazy.)

* * *

**

It was finally the last day of school before they all became Genin and the day of the "NINJA!" Dance. Some people like Naru, Deidara, Chouji, and Ino were excited to finally graduate while others like Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara were pissed that they were 16 and ONLY Genin. Anyway, back on topic. It was the day week of school which meant they had to work their asses off so they could pass their exams. Said exam consisted of a written test, a kunai and shuriken throwing test, a free-style jutsu test, and of course the ninjutsu test were you had to create a Bushin, Kimiwari, and a Henge. To most people, it would seem easy but not this batch of Genin. They spent most of their time working on school work instead of ninja training so they had to go to the library and get books on said things.

Other than their test, the school had been nice. Naru and Sasuke were still together, Sakura seemed to back off, Shino got with Hinata(Hinata thought Shino was less brash than Kiba which was true), Neji got with Tenten, Kiba got with Ino(Sai was just too weird for her taste), Shikamaru met the rest of Gaara's family and got with his sister, Temari, and Karin was just as bitchy as ever.

Karin, a whole new problem. Over the semester, she grew a back bone and she conquered the school. Well, most of it. Naru, her friends and family, and Sakura ignored Karin so basically she wasn't a threat... except for when Naru is PMSing and Karin would attempt to take Sasuke from her. Let's just say there are PLENTY of cat-fights once a month.

"Yatta! I'll finally be a ninja!" Naru squealed from her position on Sasuke's lap. When they told everybody their relationship, nobody was surprised, mainly because they argued like a married couple sometimes. Everyone rolled their eyes at the blonde's outburst though they had to agree that they were just as excited as her. They just didn't show it. "Oh! That reminds me! I have an announcement Tsunade told me to make the last day of school." she said as she rested her hand on the raven's chest.

"What is it Naru?" Ino asked. Naru broke into a foxy grin.

"Sorry, can't tell ya. It's a surprise." Naru said as Kiba quirked an eyebrow.

"How come I have a feeling that this is going to affect us all?" he said with doubt in his voice.

"Cuz Naru-chan is unpredictable." Deidara said as he walked in the classroom and took a seat in Naru's unoccupied chair. The group continued to make small talk until the red-haired devil came.(It's that time of the month.)

"Look Naru." Karin said as she and her goons came over. "Your never going to become a ninja because of your hair. It just screams kill me."

Naru's eye twitched. "And yours doesn't? Last a checked, Neon Red stuck out more than Golden Blonde." Naru snapped back as she glared. The rest of them snickered slightly.

"As I said earlier this year, I run the school and I can easily get you knocked down in the ranks." Karin said, pissed that Naru was right.

"And how many times have you tried?"

"20 Times." Karin stated proudly, oblivious to the smirk Naru cracked.

"And how many times have it worked?" Naru said as Karin's eyes widened. "Exactly." Just as Karin and her goons turned and left, Kakashi strolled in 30 minutes late.

"Okay class, today all the other class will come in here and we'll test you if your ready to become a ninja. Others who don't pass will be dropped from ever becoming a ninja and will have to go to college. If there are no other questions, go sit wherever and wait." Kakashi said, not taking his eyes off his book. It wasn't even five minutes later when Iruka came in with the other class of students. (They aren't important.)

The only reason it was held in Kakashi's room was the fact that he had a small homeroom class and a big classroom and that there was and extra room in the corner where they held the exam. Some kid went first and the friends huddled together to talk. Shikamaru sighed.

"This is going to be troublesome. Naru, when are you going to make your announcement?" he asked. Naru jumped up saying something about being forgetful before she ran to the front of the room, able to catch Iruka before he called that kid into the room.

"Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, I have an announcement that Principal Tsunade-obaa-chan told me to make." she said. Iruka stopped the kid and quieted the class down.

"Class, it seems as though Naru has something to say." Kakashi said as he still read his book until Iruka took it away. The class all looked at Naru as she crossed her arms and scanned the crowd. Karin just had to be brave and stood up to comment.

"Finally going to admit your not good enough for Sasuke-kun?" she said as she smirked. Naru closed her eyes as the left twitched.

"Karin, sit the fuck down." Naru said as she threw an eraser at the red-haired girl's head. She sighed before she opened her eyes. "Anyway, my name is not what you think it is. I've known this for quiet some time but I wanted to wait till we where full-fledged ninja or at least close to it to tell you. Now, after I tell you, don't refer to me a 'sama' or 'san' or I'll slit your throat." When she didn't any questions, she continued. "Until now, you knew me as Naru Uzumaki. My real name is Naru Namikaze-Uzumaki, the daughter of the late Yondiame and his wife." To say most of them were surprised would be an understatement. The class was quiet until Sakura made an outburst.

"That's a lie! Your birthday would be October 10th!" she yelled.

"It is October 10th! That's why Deidara didn't want me to go to the festival because it was also the Kyuubi's defeat day too. I don't normally go because people think I'm the reincarnation of Kyuubi since I was born on that day. Actually, I was the host, but they don't need to know that." Naru said before she went to go sit down.

"You're sensei's daughter? I thought you died." Kakashi said. Naru sighed.

"Who else in Konoha has bright blonde hair and cerulean eyes?" Naru asked. The day went on with everyone wondering why the hell they couldn't figure that out.

* * *

After the gang passed their test, they all went to get lunch at the mall. "So girls." Ino said as she stood up and stretched. "Where we going to go shopping for clothes?" Naru snorted.

"Why shop if you can get it custom made?" she said. It was Tenten's turn to snort.

"Naru, there's not one place in the world were we can get our dresses custom and done by tonight." she said. Naru sighed as she got up with Deidara and Sasuke.

"Well that's a shame. My personal designer said she would do it for us. Well, I'll see you guys tonight!" she said as she ran and jumped in her car. The rest of them stood there dumbfounded.

"Naru, matte!"

* * *

Naru's house was magnificent. It was all different colors, each one for a certain feeling. The living room was decorated in a calm blue, the perfect setting to relax. Naru's room was a whole new level. One, it was huge. Two, it was three rooms that were separated by doors. Naru's was orange and black, one of the room was blue and black, and the last room was red and black. When they got in the red and black room, they noticed a red-head girl sprawled across the bed.

"Kyuubi." Naru sighed. "Any ways, guys you can go to the arcade. The girls, come with me."

When they got to the design room, the girls were awe stuck. 4 women immediately came over and took their sizes. Then the designer came over. "Hello! My name's Ketsuhi and I'll help decorate your dresses. Just tell me what you want." she said politely.

"Ketsu-chan, no need to be so formal. These are my friends." Naru said as she hugged the girl.

Naru's dress was a beautiful bloody red with black speckles here and there and it hugged her body. It went down to her knees and was cut at the side, giving her some leg room, and cut over her stomach. She wore elegant red flats and black jewels in her ears and in her navel.

Ino wore a beautiful purple dress with midnight blue stripes that matched her shoes. She wore purple earrings and purple mascara that made her eyes pop.

Tenten wore a simple blue dress, never being the one for fancy things, with matching blue earrings and chop sticks that held her hair.

Hinata wore a burgundy dress with red earrings and shoes and match mascara. She also had simple clear lip gloss and sparkled in the light.

"These dresses are wonderful!" Ino said as she twirled. The girls walked down stairs to wait for their dates.

"Naru-chan!" somebody yelled from the top of the stairs. They all turned to see Yoko in a black dress that commented her blood red hair. Naru stood up and walked over to the Demoness.

"You look beautiful Kyuu. Who are you going with?" Naru said as she fawned over the dress.

"Your brother. He wanted to go and was dateless. Besides, it's been a while since I've been able to get out and party. My brother's going to be there too." Yoko said as she observed the others. "You four look cute." she said as she smiled. "Come on, the limo's here. We'll meet the guys at the school." she said as she strutted out the door, the others in tow.

* * *

The music was blaring from the speakers as the limo with the five elegant girls strolled. Somebody out side told everyone else they saw a limo and everyone piled outside in time to see the door. Yoko stepped out for and people started to take pictures. Naru, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata followed and soon were being flashed with the cameras.

"Yo!" Shukaku said as he pushed through the crowd to his sister. "You guys look nice." he said as they walked inside. Shukaku has been out the seal ever since the incident with the chidori. He and Yoko became popular easily like Naru and they hung out all the time.

Shukaku was wearing a brown top and matching brown shorts with sandals. He was never the one for formal dressing anyway. Yoko and Shukaku left to go get booze with Deidara while the rest of the girls' dates came and left to the dance floor except Naru.

'I guess he's not coming then.' Naru thought sadly.

(Flashback)

_"Aren't you excited about the dance?" Naru asked Sasuke as she packed her things since it was the last day of school. Sasuke sighed._

_"Sorry, Naru. I can't come. Some family business." Sasuke said as he put his luggage by the door._

_"Oh."_

(Flashback End)

Somewhere in the end of the year, Sasuke got back in touch with brother and they've been meeting ever since so Sasuke would leave school sometimes. Naru sighed as a single tear made its way down her face. They were playing her favorite song, _In My Mind_ by Heather Headley. She started to slowly sway her hips side to side. All the other couples were up close and personal while she stayed back and watched. Hinata had her head on Shino's shoulder, Kiba and Ino were hugging, Shikamaru and Temari where dancing with Shika's hand on her waist, her arm around his neck and their other hands tangled together, and Neji was twirling Tenten in circle while they laughed. She let a small smile grace her lips while twin tears dripped onto the floor from her eyes. At least they were happy.

Imagine seeing him on the town

holding another hand.

She's staring me down so I guess he told her who I am.

* * *

It pained him to lie to her. Earlier that day, he had to lie to his blonde so he could go get her present. When he finally got to the school, they were playing her favorite song and her saw her by the wall slow swaying her hips as she sung the song in a small voice as she cried silently and it pained him. He quietly walked over to her and slipped his hands around her waist and gasped surprised.

"I thought you said you had to go." Naru asked as she wiped away her tears.

"About that... I lied." he said regretting his reply. She turned around so fast, it looked like it her hurt.

"Why?" she whispered harshly. "Why would you lie to me? What have I ever done to make you lie to me? Am I not worthy? Am I-"

"Naru, hush. This isn't only time. All the other times, I lied too. I needed time to find some things."

"So I'm less important than something you needed to find?" Naru asked. She moved her hand to smack him when he caught her arm. "Let me go you-" Sasuke closed the distance between them and kissed Naru full on the lips, preventing her from saying anything else. When he pulled back, she breathed out a small "Why?" as he let her arm go.

"Close your eyes. I'll show you." Naru did as she was told and heard shuffling behind her and something being opened before she felt something cold on her neck. He shifted her hair to the side and clipped the necklace together. "You can open them now."

She opened her eyes and looked at the necklace. It was breathtakingly beautiful. It was pure gold. Half the Namikaze-Uzumaki spiral and half the Uchiha fan was in the center with diamonds circling it. She felt something on the side and noticed it was a locket. She opened it and saw three pictures on the inside. A picture of Sasuke on one side and a picture of herself on the other and in the center was picture of the two of them together, smiling. They were back to back. Naru was making the peace sign with her left hand with her left eye closed and Sasuke was doing the same on the opposite side. They were in the park and the sun was shining in and angle where they looked off this earth. They were both wearing their 'I'm with stupid.' shirts and were wearing red shorts and black converse. She closed the locket and felt something on the back. She turned it over and saw something engraved in it. _'You are my map, my guide and my angel. Without you I would be lost on this road we call life. Naru, please be mine forever. -S' _ it read and under it was _'S+N forever'._ The words were starting to get blurry and Naru didn't know why until she felt a tear slide her face.

"You like?" Sasuke asked with hope in his voice. Naru glomped him as the song came to the first chorus.

"I love."

Sasuke stepped onto the edge of the dance floor and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked as she walked over to him.

"You may."

In my mind, I'll always be his lady.

In my mind, I'll always be his girl.

They fell in step with the beat of the music and soon found themselves in the center of the dance floor with the spotlight on them.

"It took me forever to find all that gold. It was almost impossible." Sasuke said as the end of the song came and he got closer.

"You didn't have to." Naru said as the distance between got little.

(Yeah, yeah, yeah) Yeah yeah yeah

"Well I wanted to." Sasuke said as he closed the distance and bent her backwards as the song came to an ending and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The crowd started to clap and cheer as they saw the two kiss.

It was truly a beautiful night.

"Guess my kit is all grown up." Kyuubi said happily as a single tear made its way down her face.

* * *

Further into the night, the girls got Naru and saw her locket.

"It's beautiful!" Ino squealed.

"It'll shine in the light when you go on stage, too!" Hinata said. Naru quirked an eyebrow.

"Go on stage? I'm not going on stage."

"Yes you are!" Tenten said. "We set it up with the DJ that in the middle of the dance, you'll go up and sing three songs, and one of your choosing."

"But you never have heard me sing." Naru panicked. She has a beautiful voice but she doesn't believe it.

"C'mon, can you at least try? We'll be with you as the back-up singers." Temari begged with the puppy eyes.

"Why bother? She can't sing." Karin said as she and her friends, Jutski and Mokiko, arrived just to ruin the party.

"Just what we need, Karin." Tenten sighed. She turned back to Naru who was looking doubtfully at the stage. "Don't worry Naru. You do fine. Besides, you can show off your locket regardless! I mean it's just beautiful!"

Jutski snorted. "Nothing can be beautiful that she owns."

Naru smirked. "Your right. It'll look stunningly beautiful." she said as her locket hung around her neck and shined in the light.

"Who gave it to you?" Karin asked.

"Who else? You see the markings." Naru said as she turned back to her friends. "Just to prove Karin wrong, I'll sing."

"Yes!"

Naru sighed. 'Why do I feel this isn't going to turn out well?'

* * *

It was finally the middle of the dance and Naru was nervous. She wasn't nervous when she sung for her birthday. So why now?

"Probably because your finally showing your girly side." Kyuubi answered as she heard Naru's thoughts through their connection.

"That's probably it too." Naru sighed. They were standing by the food table wait for Ino to announce her performance.

"Okay." Ino barked out onto the mic. "As a mid-dance performance, we'll have Naru singing as our lead singer and myself, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata as the back up singers. Enjoy our performance." she said as she backed up to where the other girls were. The entire gym became pitch black as Naru made her way quietly to the stage using her chakra enhanced eyes to get there with out tripping. The beat slowly started and the lights came on.

(A/N: The normal text is Naru and the italics is the other girls.)

Mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...  
Mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...  
Mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...

I'm lookin' in the mirror  
At this woman down and out  
She's internally dyin'  
I know this was not what love's about

I don't wanna be this woman  
The second time around  
'Cause I'm wakin' up screamin', no longer believin'  
That I'm gonna be around

_And over and over I tried _  
_Yet over and over you lied _  
_And over and over I cried, yeah_

_And over and over I tried _  
_Yet over and over you lied _  
_And over and over I cried, yeah _  
I don't know why

_Rain on me_  
Lord, won't you take this _pain from me_  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
Baby, just _rain on me_  
Lord, won't you take this _pain from me_  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, no

See, I don't want to hold my pillow late at night no  
more  
I'm tossin' and turnin' and thinkin' 'bout burnin'  
down these walls  
I-I don't wanna fuel this fire no more, no more, no  
more  
See, I made up my mind 'cause I've wasted my time  
Ain't nothin' here to keep me warm

_And over and over I tried _  
_Yet over and over you lied _  
_And over and over I cried, yeah _  
Over and over

_And over and over I tried _  
_Yet over and over you lied _  
_And over and over I cried, yeah_  
I cried, I cried, I cried, I cried, I cried

Oh...oh...oh...oh...

_Rain on me_  
Lord, won't you take this _pain from me_  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
Baby, just _rain on me_  
Lord, won't you take this _pain from me_  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, no

I'm so tired of the rain  
_In my life_  
And I'm so tired of the strain  
_And now you're gonna lie_

'Cause sometimes I _can't sleep at night and_  
This here it just _don't seem right and_  
Sometimes I _just wonder why I_  
Don't know, let my_ life go by _

'Cause sometimes _I can't sleep at night and _  
This here it just _don't seem right and _  
Sometimes I _just wonder why I_  
Don't know, let my_ life go by _

Oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...

_Rain on me_  
Lord, won't you take this _pain from me_  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
Baby, just _rain on me_  
Lord, won't you take this _pain from me_  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, no

_Rain on me _  
Lord, won't you take this _pain from me_  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
Baby, _just rain on me_  
Lord, won't you take this _pain from me_  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, no

Ooh...ooh...  
Ooh...ooh...  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la...  
La-la-la-la-la-la  
Ooh...ooh...ooh...

Naru the beat stopped and Naru looked over at the crowd who were clapping. She looked back at the DJ and he nodded. The next beat started with a piano. "I don't remember feeling like this." she said before the beat started.

I've got this jones forming in my bones  
_from a man_  
who indeed took over my soul  
_understand _  
I couldn't breathe if he ever said  
_he would leave_  
get on my knees till they bloody red  
_begging please_  
see I don't know if you get it yet  
_just don't know_  
he's like a lighter to my cigarette  
_watch me smoke_  
I never knew another human life  
_didn't know_  
could have the power to take over mine  
so baby

_Baby baby baby baby baby_  
baby I love you  
_baby baby baby baby baby_  
I love it when I hear your name  
got me saying  
_baby baby baby baby baby_  
baby I love you  
_baby baby baby baby baby_

See I can never feel alone with you  
_in my life_  
I'll give up everything I own for you  
_won't think twice_  
almost ashamed how I'm mesmerized  
_such a shame_  
I lose my thought lookin in your eyes  
_I know why_  
because your kisses make my lips quiver  
_and that's real_  
and when you touch me my whole body shivers  
_I can feel_  
now I can see how another life  
_another life_  
could have the power to take over mine  
cause you're my

_Baby baby baby baby baby_  
baby I love you  
_baby baby baby baby baby_  
I love it when I hear your name  
got me saying  
_baby baby baby baby baby _  
baby I love you  
_baby baby baby baby baby_

Break it down

Baby I can see my worth  
living here on God's green earth  
you don't know what you've done to me  
I never thought i'd need you desperately  
it's kinda sick how I'm stuck on you  
but I don't care cause I'm needing you  
and how I feel will remain the same  
cuz you're my baby

And when the world starts to stress me out  
_will I run _  
it's to you boy without a doubt  
_you're the one_  
who keeps me sane and I can't complain  
_can't complain_  
you're like a drug you relieve my pain  
_may seem strange_  
you're like the love flowing through my veins  
_ooh ooh ooh_  
keeps me alive and feeding my brain  
_ooh ooh ooh_  
now this is how another human life  
_another life _  
could have the power to take over mine  
cause you're my

_Baby baby baby baby baby_  
baby I love you  
_baby baby baby baby baby_  
I love it when I hear your name  
got me saying  
_baby baby baby baby baby _  
baby I love you

baby baby baby baby baby

Baby baby baby  
Baby baby baby baby baby

Baby baby baby baby baby

_Baby baby baby baby baby_  
baby I love you  
_baby baby baby baby baby_  
I love it when I hear your name  
got me saying  
_baby baby baby baby baby_  
baby I love you  
_baby baby baby baby baby_

Yet again, the crowd was cheering their heads off and Naru and Sasuke's eyes locked for a single moment before the crowd calmed as the next beat started.

(A/N: There won't be italics because the others will sing with her on the chorus.)

Shopping for labels, shopping for love  
Manolo and Louis, is all I'm thinking of  
Shopping for labels, shopping for love  
Manolo and Louis, is all I'm thinking of

1,2,1,2,3, Turn the lights off!

I already know what my addiction is  
I be looking for labels, I ain't looking for love  
I shop for purses while love walks out the door  
Don't cry, buy a bag and get over it  
And, I'm not concerned with all them politics  
It's a lot of men I know I could find another

But I know is that I'm always happy when I walk out the store, store  
I guess I'm Supercalifragi-sexy, nothing to be playing with  
I love him, hate him, kiss him, diss him,  
Try na walk a mile in my kicks

All the girls in the crowd started to sing the chorus.

Love's like a runway but which one do I love more  
No emotional baggage, just big bags filled with Dior  
Love's like a runway, so what's all the fussing for  
Let's stop chasing those boys and shop some more

1,2,1,2,3, Turn the lights off!

I know I might come off as negative  
I be looking for labels, I ain't looking for love  
But, relationships are often so hard to tame  
A Prada dress has never broken my heart before  
And, ballin's something that i'm fed up with  
I'mma do the damn thing, watch me do the damn thing  
Cause I know that my credit card will help me put out the flames

I guess i'm Supercalifragi-sexy, nothing to be playing with  
I love him, hate him, kiss him, diss him  
Try na walk a mile in my kicks

Love's like a runway but which one do I love more  
No emotional baggage, just big bags filled with Dior  
Love's like a runway, so what's all the fussing for  
Let's stop chasing those boys and shop some more

1,2,1,2,3, Turn the lights off!

The stopped completely and all you heard was clapping. "Ladies, sing with me!" Naru said as she bounce around the stage pumping her hands in the air.

Gucci, Fendi, Prada versus purchasing them finer things  
Men they come a dime a dozen, just give me them diamond rings  
I'm into a lot of bling, Cadallic, Chanel and Coach  
Fellas boast, but they can't really handle my female approach  
Buying things thats hard to say  
Rocking Christian Audigier,  
Manolo, or Polo, taking photos in my Cartier  
So we can't go all the way, I know you might hate it but  
I'm a shop for labels while them ladies lay and wait for love, oh

Naru was spinning around and on the oh, she swished her hips and stood in front of the crowd and started to sing again as the beat returned. She started hip rolling to the beat.

Love's like a runway but which one do I love more  
No emotional baggage, just big bags filled with Dior  
Love's like a runway, so what's all the fussing for  
Let's stop chasing those boys and shop some more

1,2,1,2,3, Turn the lights off!

Shopping for labels, shopping for love  
Manolo and Louis, is all I'm thinking of  
Shopping for labels, shopping for love  
Manolo and Louis, is all I'm thinking of

1,2,1,2,3, Turn the lights off!

The beat stopped and Naru had her hands in the air. All the other lights were off except for the one spotlight that was on Naru. All the girls walked to the front of the stage, each in their own spotlight. They grabbed hands and bowed. Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata all left the stage with the spotlight following them until they got back to their boy friends.

"NINJAS RULE!" Naru yelled into the mic. Everyone cheered. A guitar beat started. "We are headstrong."

Circling your head, contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

This is manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

I know, I know all about

I know, I know all about

I know, I know all about

I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong

As the beat ended, the entire crowd was cheering. Naru pumped her fist in the air. "What are we?"

"HEADSTRONG!"

"Thank you for your time! Enjoy the rest of the night!" she said before the lights went out. By the time they came back on, Naru was off stage.

* * *

"Headstrong was the perfect song to go out with, Naru." Temari said as she came over with Shika, Ino, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Shino.

"Hey, I thought so too." Naru said as she shrugged. Sasuke came over behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. She grinned. "So, what did you guys think?"

"You were great."

Kyuubi came over, dragging a reluctant Gaara along with Deidara and Shukaku who where watching behind in amusement. "Good job, kit." she said as she dropped Gaara on the floor. Sakura came over with Sai.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." she said as she waved, ignoring everyone else. Naru narrowed her eyes.

"Hn."

"Well, I'm going to go get some booze. Anybody coming with?" Kiba asked and everyone left, leaving Sakura with Naru.

"Hey Sakura." Naru said. she didn't get a reply. They stayed quiet until Sakura spoke.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke got it custom made." Naru said with a small smile.

"Are you engaged?"

"No."

"Uh huh. Then what are these two rings on your finger?" Sakura asked as she yanked them off Naru's hand. The said blonde's eyes widen. "This just goes to show how much a cheating whore you are." she said as she walked outside and threw the into the lake through the back door. Naru ran outside the door just to see them get swallowed by a black and red fish. Her eyes weld up with tears that ran down her face in never ending streams as Sakura walked back in and closed the entrance to the gym.

* * *

As the others were inside talking lightly among themselves when Sakura came in with a smirk on her face and closed the door.

"Sakura, why'd you close the door?" Ino asked.

"I'm cold. Sasuke can I borrow your jacket?" Sakura asked as she saw Sasuke throw his jacket onto a chair.

"Whatever." He looked around. "Hey, has anybody seen Naru-chan?" he asked.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you needn't to worry about that cheating whore." sakura said as she sat down. Sasuke looked from Sakura, to the door, then to the window and saw Naru out side crying with her face in her hands. Kyuubi shot up and walked out side.

"Naru, what's wrong?"

"T-they're g-gone." Naru stuttered. Yoko immediately caught on and looked at Naru's and sure enough, her rings were gone.

Sasuke can outside soon after.

"Where did they go Naru?" Yoko asked but this only made Naru cry harder. She put her hand on Naru's head an read her memories. "Sasuke, go get the others." Yoko ordered. Sasuke did as he was told and came back with Shino, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Shukaku, Gaara, and Deidara. Deidara ran over to his sister.

"What's wrong imouto-chan?" Deidara asked. Naru threw herself on him and started to cry even harder on his shoulder.

"Her rings are gone." Yoko said and everyone gasped. "You guys are going finishing. There's a huge red and black fish that swallowed her rings."

The guys took off most of their clothing till they were only in their pants and dived into the water. They caught the huge fish and started to wrestle with it for dominance.

Kiba grabbed it with his claws and Shukaku stabbed it in the eye. Once they had it trapped, Sasuke used his Katon and fried it to a crisp, inside and out. They cut it open with a kunai and found Naru's rings. Sasuke handed them to Kyuubi who used a small Suiton jutsu on them to wash them without making them rust, and gave them back to Sasuke.

Sasuke gently walked over to Naru and got on both his knees and put the ring back on her finger. "All better now Naru-chan?" he asked quietly she nodded her and hugged him. "Now, how did they get in the lake?"

Naru muttered pink and pointed to Sakura who was watching from the doorway. Sakura gasped.

"I did no such thing." Sakura sneered. Naru stood up and wiped her face as her nose cleared and her eyes went back to normal. Sakura glared at Naru. "Look what you're doing. Lying to innocent people just because you want friends." she spat. "You stole Sasuke-kun away from me."

"Sasuke loves me Sakura get over it." Naru said before she and the other walked back inside. the guys went to the back to change into short and t-shirts and the girls change into skirts and tanks.

* * *

Sakura seethed as she walked back inside. She looked on the dance floor and saw that everyone had change into something more comfortable while she still had here dress. The others were by the stage talking over beer and laughing. While made her way through the crowd, people gave her weird looks until Jutski stopped her.

"What the hell are you wearing?" she asked.

"My dress." Sakura answered.

"How are you going to dance in that? This is the after party. Your not suppose to wear that ugly dress you retard." Jutski said before she left.

When Sakura left, she realized that Naru was right in front of the punch bowl. She ran over and pushed Naru who fell on the table and all the punch fell on her head. Sakura started to laugh but she stopped when everyone was deadly quiet. The punch on Naru started evaporate. She stood up and grabbed Sakura by her dress and ripped the bottom half in the process. When Sakura got up from the ground, she realized that everyone was laughing at her.

"Nice Elmo panties Sakura." Sai laughed. Sakura blushed a bright red but then smile when she realized Sasuke must have saw too, but her hope was shot to hell when she Sasuke was busy making out with Naru to notice. She realized that her dress was ripped and gasped.

"Naru!" she shrieked. "This dress costed me a fortune!"

"How much, $500?" Naru asked as she sat in Sasuke lap.

"$400!" Sakura said. Everyone started to laugh again.

"You're really poor, Sakura." Hinata said as she sipped her Vodka.

"I know your dress didn't cost that much!" Sakura yelled.

"You're right." Ino said as Sakura smirked. "We got ours custom made by Ketsuhi Kishika, the most famous clothes designer in the world."

Everyone gasped but they understood. How else would they have the most beautiful dresses? They were Genin now and had big responsibilities so regardless they a bumpy road ahead of them.

* * *

**Twinkle: So what do you think about the first chapter to this story? It was my longest one at 7,352 words. Anyway, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twinkle: Okay, I'm not dead. Sorry for not updating sooner. So here's the next chapter to FN. Note, they are ninjas with cars.**

…

(The Next Morning)

Everyone was gathered back in the classroom for ninja team placements. Iruka stood in front of the classroom and smiled. "It's been nice teaching you guys for this year. Only a few of you will graduate, all the others will go to college and skip out on being a ninja. Okay, Team 1…"

Naru and her friends zoned out their teacher. "So, whose knows what team they're on?" she asked. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Naru, you already know the set up. The top rookie, the top kunoichi, and the dead last are one team, the best with the trackers are next, then it's the best interrogators but this year they're reviving the InoShikaCho." He said. Shikamaru nodded.

"So basically it's going to be you, Sasuke, and Sakura or Karin, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, and me, Ino, and Chouji. Ugh, what a drag." Shikamaru explained before promptly dropping his head back on the desk. Kiba sighed and picked up where Shikamaru left off.

"Whoever is left will just be put on a team, like Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sai, Gaara, Deidara, Jutski, and Mokiko." He said. The all turned back to the front and listened to Iruka again.

"Team 6, Neji, Tenten, and Lee. Your instructor is Gai. Team 7, Sasuke, Deidara, Naru, and Sakura. Your instructor is Kakashi. Team 8, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Your instructor is Kurenai. Team 9, Sai, Karin, Jutski, and Mokiko. Your instructor is Ibiki. Team 10 Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. Your instructor is Asuma. Team 11, Kyuubi, Shukaku, and Gaara. Your instructor is Anko." Iruka said.

Naru eyes went wide, Sasuke eye started to twitch, Deidara grinned, and Sakura started to get angry. "Iruka-sensei! Why do I have to be on a team with two dumb blond bimbos! I and Sasuke are perfectly fine!" Sakura yelled. Iruka sighed and started to massage the bridge of his nose.

"Sakura… Sasuke and Deidara tied for rookie. Naru is top kunoichi. You're the dead last." He said flatly. Karin stood and started to yell too.

"Then why can't I be on Team 7?" she yelled. Iruka sighed and ignored her.

"Anyway, you're Jonin sensei should be here soon. Enjoy your careers." Iruka said before he left the room. Everyone started to talk again.

About 10 minutes later, all the other teens were gone and Sakura, Sasuke, Deidara, and Naru were left. "I guess bad habits never change." Naru sighed. He and her brother were playing a game of Go Fish while Sasuke was watching. Sakura was looking at him longingly.

_Now's my chance_. She thought. She got up from her chair across the room and walked over to him. "Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry for yesterday." He snorted.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." He said as Naru won another game. She looked at her brother and dropped the cards.

"That's it! This is so boring! Let's play strip poker!" Naru declared loudly. Deidara looked at her wide eyed while Sasuke sat down next to Naru.

"I'm in." he said. Sakura sat next to Deidara.

"I'll play too." She said.

After three hours of playing, Naru was down to her bra, panties, and shorts, Sasuke was down to his shorts and boxers, Sakura was down to her tank-top bra and panties, and Deidara down to nothing but his boxers. He broke out into a cold sweat and his teeth started chattering. Naru put down a four of aces, Sakura put down two threes and two sevens, Sasuke put down four kings, and Deidara put down four twos. Everyone looked towards him.

"Come on bro. Fair game." Naru said. Just as she was going to pounce on him, the door opened and Kakashi walked in.

"Yo." He said with on of his eye smiles.

"It took you long enough Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she collected her clothing. Naru glared at Deidara.

"You got lucky." She said. "But next time, there won't be any interruptions." Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at them.

"What have you guys been doing?" he asked.

"Playing strip poker since you weren't here." Sasuke said. Kakashi sighed.

"Okay, meet me on the roof." He said before he poofed out of existence. Naru slipped her t-shirt back on over her head and walked up to the roof followed by Sakura and Sasuke then Deidara.

Once they were seated, Sasuke in middle with Naru in his lap, Deidara on his left and Sakura on the far right, Kakashi started to talk. "Okay, since it's been months since the last time we introduced ourselves, we'll do it again. You know, name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams."

"How about you go first." Naru said nonchalantly from her spot on her boyfriend's lap. Kakashi sighed and put his book away.

"Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes… dislikes, I don't know. My hobbies are none of your concern. I've had dreams all week." He said. They sweatdropped. "Alright pinky, you go first."

Sakura's eye twitched at the name. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like reading, gardening, and making medicine. My hobbies are…" she looked at Sasuke and giggled. "… and watching TV. My dream for the future is to get married with Sasuke." Sakura finished. Naru glared at her and leaned on Sasuke possessively.

_Sakura is still the blind fangirl she was at the beginning of the year. _Kakashi thought. "Your dislikes?"

"Naru!"

"The feeling is mutual."

"Alright Naru, you're next." Kakashi sighed.

"As you all know, my name is Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze. I like my precious people, my car, and Sasuke. I dislike two people with odd hair colors and people who pick on others. My hobbies are training, singing, and rocking out. My dream for the future is to become a kick ass kunoichi and a part time rock star and to live my life with my family, friends, and Sasu." Naru finished with a smile. Kakashi nodded and pointed to Deidara who was staring at nothing in particular.

"My name is Deidara Uzumaki-Namikaze and I'm Naru's adopted brother. My likes are exploding things and art. My dislikes are Sakura, Karin and people who hurt my friends. My hobbies include going to the arcade, drawing, and watching things explode. My dream for the future is to become a good shinobi." He said with a smile.

"Alright Sasuke, your last."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha…" he wrapped his arm around Naru waist and put his head on her shoulder, "… My dislikes are Sakura and my brother. My hobbies are teasing the dobe…" HEY! "… and training. My dream for the future is to find out how my clan got wiped and restore it with a certain someone." Naru blushed a bright red and kicked Sasuke in the shin. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"For being a pervert. You didn't have to say that." Naru muttered. Sakura snorted.

"It's not even going to be you so why worry?" she asked. Naru's eye twitched and her blush faded as she stood up.

"You think it's going to be you! He just said you were one of his _dis_likes! That basically means he _hates _you so why the hell would he _like_ you!" Naru barked. Kakashi put his hands up.

"Maa, maa, settle down Naru." Kakashi said. Naru sat back down in Sasuke lap and huffed as Sasuke arms automatically snaked themselves around her waist. "Okay, tomorrow we'll have a test." Sakura snorted.

"Please Kakashi-sensei. We already took a test." Kakashi snorted in turn.

"Do you really think we would really let anybody become a ninja? Anybody can do a Henge, Bushin, and a Kimiwari. The Jonin sensei gives the really test. That other one was to wipe out the hopeless." Kakashi grinned evilly. "There's a 66% fail rate. And nobody has been able to pass my test."

Sakura and Deidara face-faulted while Naru looked at Kakashi weirdly. "Okay, meet me here at five tomorrow morning. Oh, and don't eat anything. Ja!" Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naru blinked and scowled.

"Be here by eight and eat a big breakfast." Naru said before she, Deidara, and Sasuke left. Sakura was left on the roof not knowing whom to believe.

…

(The Next Morning)

By the time Naru and her brother got there, they saw Sakura half sleep by one of the training poles. "I guess if she didn't listen to the first warning she hasn't eaten neither." Deidara pointed out.

"Sakura! Wake up!" Naru yelled. Sakura jolted awake and looked around her franticly.

"I wasn't sleep!" she yelled. Her eyes settled on the two blondes standing in front of her. "Oh, it's you guys. Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't know." Naru said as she plopped down on the ground. "Just because I'm his girlfriend, doesn't mean I have to be watching over him twenty-four seven." Deidara sat down next to Naru more gracefully.

"Naru, you seem tired." Naru glared at her brother.

"Tired? TIRED! OF COURSE I'M TIRED! WITH YOU BLOWING THOSE BOMBS UP IN THE BACKYARD ALL NIGHT LONG!" Naru yelled.

"Geez Naru. It's early in the morning. No need for yelling." a voice said from behind them. Naru stood up and Sasuke sat down where she sat before she sat on him laid on his chest before going to sleep.

…

The unofficial Team 7 were all asleep on the ground when Kakashi got there. Naru was asleep in a ball by Deidara and Sasuke who were propped up on the poles. Sakura was on the other side of the training ground with twigs in her hair sprawled out on the ground. He soundlessly tried to walk over to wake Naru up but her fox ears twitched and she looked up at him with slitted eyes. He remembered what happened as if it was two days ago. (Twinkle: It was two days ago.)

…

_After the party, Kyuubi wanted to give Naru graduation present. "Kit, come here."_

_Naru walked over to her. "Yeah?" All of a sudden, she was surrounded by a red glow and a burst of light. Everyone that was leaving turned to the light. When it receded, Naru had her fox ears and tail back. Her eyes widened._

"_I'm adopting you into both of my families; the bijou family and the fox family. Congrats kit." Faster than anyone could blink, Naru glomped Kyuubi and they fell into the near by pool._

…

Kakashi eye smiled and waved at Naru. She uncurled out of her ball and stretched like a cat before she stood up. She smacked her boyfriend and brother with her tail and walked over to stand next to Kakashi. The two boys also got up.

"What time is it?" Naru asked. Kakashi took a clock out of no-where.

"It's 11:30." He stated. Naru turned to and looked at Kakashi weirdly.

"You had a clock yet you were late?" she asked quietly. The Jonin didn't reply but threw the clock at Sakura. Once the clock made contact, Sakura jolted awake. She looked around wildly. Her eyes landed on Sasuke and she blushed. Then she looked for the one who embarrassed her in front of her Sasuke-kun; a grinning Naru. She ran up to her and yelled.

"Why did you through that clock at me? Why are you trying to embarrass mess in front of my Sasuke-kun?" Naruto fell out onto the ground and laughed.

…

After Sakura composed herself and Naru stopped laughing, all the genin sat back down. "Alright, you test is to take these bells from me." Kakashi pulled out three bells and tied them to his belt. "If you don't, you will be tied to a pole and watch as the rest of us eat. Also, you'll be sent to college and you won't be able to ever become a ninja."

"But sensei, there's only three bells." Sakura pointed out.

"That means one of you is bound to fail." Naru grinned foxily, Sasuke smirked, and Deidara smiled excitedly. Sakura, on the other hand, was horror struck.

_That means if I fail, I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun._ Sakura thought. _But he loves me so he won't let me get left behind._

"Remember, look underneath the underneath." Kakashi said. Naruto took a pose before she grinned. Kakashi looked at her. "Damn it. Hold did you figure it out so quickly?"

"It was originally my daddy's test." Naru said. Kakashi's face started to fall as his free time without a team started to slip away.

"But you still have to convince your teammates."

"My boyfriend and my brother; not that hard." Naru said as Kakashi fell to the ground.

"My precious free time," he sobbed, "why have you left me?"

"Well Kakashi-sensei, it's not all bad. You still get to help me learn my daddy's techniques, right?" Naru said, not really wanting to see the person she viewed as an uncle sad. He perked right back up and started to dance. They sweatdropped. "Uh... sensei, we need to start this test."

"Ready, GO!" All four of them took off into the forest.

…

**Twinkle: The next chapter is the bell test. Can somebody give me some kind of idea as to what I can do during it? Please and Sankyu. JA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twinkle: Thanks to **_**EzzBomb2010**_**, I can update. Enjoy!**

…

Naru and Sasuke ended up in the same spot when they went to the forest. Naru smirked. "Sasu, I figured out what we're suppose to do." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "It's simple really. We have to work together. This test is based on teamwork."

"Makes since dobe."

"Kami kuso, will you quit calling me that!" Naru fumed. Sasuke just smirked and started to walk away.

"I'll go find Deidara. You stay here." Naru sat on the ground and leaned back against a tree and curled up into a ball. The peace and quiet of the forest slowly lulled Naru to sleep.

…

Sasuke never really went to go find the other blonde. Instead, he waited till Naru let her guard down to strike. Being the little sadistic-sex-deprived bastard he is, he brought a collar to put around Naru's neck, with a leash too. _Soon, my little Kitsune, soon._ He walked back into the clearing and saw that Naru sleep. He quietly made his way over to Naru and clicked the collar around her neck above her necklace.

The click woke Naru up. She uncurled herself and looked around until she saw Sasuke. "Where's Deidara?" she asked. She was about to get up when she saw the leash in Sasuke's hand. She blushed. "W-what the hell teme? Let me go!" she yelled. Sasuke shook his head and yanked on the leash. Naru stood up, crossed her arms and huffed.

"Come Naru-chan, don't be like that." Sasuke teased. She turned her back to him and huffed again.

"Meanie." When she turned around she missed the predatory glint in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke swiftly got behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her blush, that decided to stay, deepened. "Let me go."

"Now why would I that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because…" Unknown to Naru, Sasuke tied the leash to a branch nearby, preventing her from going anywhere.

"That's not and answer." He started to lick her neck.

"You horny bastard," she said breathlessly, "let me go."

Sasuke smirked and let her go. She collapsed to the ground and leaned against the tree where the other end of the leash was tied. Sasuke kneeled down to her and kissed her. She hesitantly kissed back and leaned into him. Sasuke fell backwards with Naru ontop of him.

"Can you please take this off my neck?" she asked in a small voice. Sasuke was about to take the leash off her neck when they heard a thud. Behind them Kakashi lied on the ground in a puddle of his own blood mumbling something that sounded like 'so hot'.

Sasuke and Naru grabbed a bell off his belt a were about to get up and leave when Deidara came in the clearing and took the last bell off his belt.

…

Sakura, Deidara, Naru, Sasuke and the unconscious Kakashi were all in the clearing they started. Sakura was looking around nervously. _Damnit, I don't have a bell._ She looked over at Deidara and smirked. _He's not important so wouldn't matter if he didn't pass._ She walked over to him and tried to grab his bell but and reeled his hand back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Give me your bell!" she demanded. He narrowed his eyes but he didn't see he trying to kick him. Sakura kicked Deidara in the shin and Deidara dropped his bell. Sakura picked it up and smirked. "Haha, I win." She teased. Naru saw the thing and scowled. She gave Deidara her bell.

"Here Dei. It's okay if I don't pass. I'll just go to college instead." She said and smiled at him. The supposedly comatose Kakashi saw the whole thing. He got off he ground.

"Okay, who all has a bell?" he asked. Sasuke, Deidara, and Sakura all raised their hand. "Naru, to the pole." Naru's ears dropped and she looked like a kicked puppy. Her eyes were big and teary and she held her soft looking tail like a baby.

"Okay." She said. "I'm sorry I didn't get a bell." Kakashi's eyes softened.

"It's okay Naru. You don't have to get on the pole." One word: Pwned. "But, you do have to go to college now."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "She figured out what we were suppose to do."

"It's okay Sasuke-kun. The blonde bitch just didn't have the power to get a bell." Sakura said. "She's weak." Deidara blew up.

"What are you talking about! You just came up here and kicked me in the shin because you were to stupid to think for yourself!" Deidara turned to Kakashi. "If Naru dosen't pass, then I don't want to." He threw his bell to the ground.

"Who cares?" Sakura said. She shoved Naru to the ground and latched herself to Sasuke's arm. "Me and Sasuke are fine. Besides, I'll be the one to have his virginity." And Sasuke promptly fainted. But when Naru whimpered, he shot right back up. He wrenched Sakura off of him and picked Naru up off the ground and put her on his back.

"Me neither. If Naru doesn't pass, I quit." He said. Kakashi eye smiled.

"Good, you all pass." He said surprising them all. "Naru was right. The purpose of the test was teamwork. The way Deidara and Sasuke would throw away their ninja careers for Naru shows great forms off teamwork. Sakura on the other hand would die instantly."

"What do you mean I would die instantly? Naru would since she wears so much orange." Sakura yelled. Naru snapped out of her fragile stupor and growl at Sakura.

"You wear to much pink you slut. Pink is more bright than orange." She climbed down from Sasuke's back and walked up to Sakura, grabbing her by the front of the shirt. "And if you ever and I mean ever touch Sasuke or Deidara again," she yanked her forward, "there will be some problems." Naru shoved Sakura to the ground and turned to Kakashi. "Could you help me with tou-chan's techniques?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Sure. Oh and Sasuke?" Said raven looked at his new sensei. "The collar was a nice touch." Naru blushed and Sasuke smirked.

"ERO-SENSEI!"

…

**Twinkle: And that's the end. Sorry if it's short, but I'm sick and it took all my willpower to update. JA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twinkle: I have updated! Yes!**

…

Naru groan as she shifted around in her bed. She tried to put a pillow over her head to get away from the sun, but thanks to her sensitive ears, she could still hear the birds. Sighing, she threw the covers off of her and sat up. She stood and stretched while yawning. She put her slippers on and walked over to her full length mirror. The boxer shorts that she wore to bed were riding lower on her hips and her over size bust was held in her bra but she looked a mess. Rubbing her eye, she dragged herself to the bathroom where she proceeded to take a shower. As she stood under the shower, she ponder over what she was supposed to do that day. Kakashi-jii had said that they were going to do some mission but from what she heard, those were only chose the civilians didn't want to do. She took the shampoo and lathered her hair and ears before lathering her tail. She rinsed out the shampoo and washed her body before she rapped a towel around her body and one around her hair. She tucked the body towel before she ringed out her hair before she used the blow-dryer to dry her long waist length hair. She went back in her room and brushed her hair before she when to her huge walk in closet and grabbed a red skort, an orange tank top with a build-in bra, and red fishnet thigh high tights. She put that on and walked upfront to see Kyuubi and Deidara both enjoying some toast. She sat down and grabbed an apple before looking at the clock. It was nine o'clock. Kakashi said be there at seven but he wouldn't be there until ten so she waited.

"So, how was your test, Naru-chan?" Kyuubi asked.

"It was okay. Me, Sasuke, and Dei got a bell." Naru started.

"But that bitch Sakura had to kick me in the shin cause she didn't get a bell." Deidara snarled.

"But we passed anyway." Naru said as she finished her apple. "Well, we better get going." Naru threw the core in the garbage before slipping on her orange ninja sandals. Deidara wore a blue shirt and black shorts with the standard blue ninja sandals. They both walked out the door.

…

Sakura was miserable. Her Sasuke-kun wasn't there. Plus, she had been there since six in the morning when Kakashi clearly said seven so she could impress her Sasuke-kun, but he wasn't there. And, she was there all by herself. She was about to sign again when she heard voices. She turned around to see Kakashi, Deidara, Sasuke, and Naru walking towards her and she perked up. "Hi Sasuke-kun." she said as she waved. He merely glanced at her before going back to listening to Naru who was talking about something. Once everybody got to where she was, they looked at Kakashi, who was still reading his book.

"Okay, today we start our missions. Our first mission is weed pulling." Kakashi said. He turned around and started to walk off. "This way."

When they got to where they were going to pick weeds, everyone started.

…

"This is impossible!" Naru whined after an hour. She plopped on her back with her tail swishing lightly beside her.

"Quit your whining dobe and get to work." Sasuke said.

"Naru's right Sasuke. Look around you." Deidara said. Sasuke did so and his jaw nearly dropped. They barely did anything! Sasuke and Deidara both groaned collapsed with Naru. Sasuke and Deidara took off their shirts and shoes while Naru took off her thigh highs and shoes and rolled up her tank and tucked it under where it looked like she was only wearing a bra. Sakura looked over and started to drool. She was unknowingly picking through the clients garden and picking their crops.

"What are you doing!" shrieked the farmer client. "Those are my crops!" Sakura snapped pot of her stupor and realized was she was doing. She blushed red.

…

The next day, they had to walked some of the Inuzuka's dogs from the kennel. They each chose a dog. Sasuke got a medium sized black male dog named Suzui. Deidara got a black and white female dog named Iue. Naru got a small female fox pup named Yusaki who looked a lot like Kyuubi. Sakura got a huge white fox-wolf male named Ikki.

While they were walking the animals, Naru decided to speak her mind. "Doesn't Yusaki-chan look a lot like Kyuubi-nee?" Deidara stared at the fox pup before nodding.

"She does. Have you noticed that Suzui, Iue, Yusaki, and Ikki all get along?" Sasuke nodded too.

"Yeah. Maybe you can adopted them Naru-chan. You seem to get along with animals." he said. Naru smiled before nodding.

"They're all so cute."

While Naru was squealing over the animals, Sakura was having trouble to keep Ikki from running off. "Stop you stupid mutt!" she whispered harshly. "The only reason I got is because I'm trying to impress my Sasuke-kun. Now cut it out."

_I am not a mutt! And she's using me? I'll show her._ Ikki slowed down so Sakura gripped the leash and smiled.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called. "Look! I can handle the big dog!" Just as she finished her sentence, Ikki took off, pulling Sakura with her. While Sakura was trying to get a hold of the huge fox-wolf, he pulled her into a oil field where one of the workers, who was on break, was smoking. She ended up with the cigarette and Ikki pulled her to where the oil was. He pulled the leash out of her grip and ran out the field right before the explosion went off from the fire from the cigarette. Ikki ment up with Naru, Sasuke, Deidara, Yusaki, Suzui, and Iue who went looking for Sakura. Naru knelt before Ikki.

"What happened to Sakura Ikki-kun?" she asked. Ikki barked.

"What did he say?" Deidara asked.

"He said Sakura's in the oil mine. Why did you do that Ikki-kun?" Naru asked. Ikki barked before growling. Naru gasped. "He said that Sakura called him a mutt and that the only reason she got him was because she was trying to impress Sasu."

They were interrupted when Sakura came out the oil mine looking a mess.

…

The day after that, they were cleaning the river. Kakashi wasn't there because he knew they could handle themselves. Oh how wrong he was. This time, to impress Sasuke, Sakura decided to work near the waterfall. She was doing good until she slipped on some slippery rocks and was about to fall but Naru caught her and pulled her up. "You okay Sakura?" Naru asked. She was about to get up when Sakura chopped at the neck and she slumped unconscious. Sakura grinned viciously before shoving Naru's body over the edge. Sasuke jumped up.

"NARU!" He was about to go get her when Sakura grabbed him. "SAKURA, LET ME GO!"

"But Sasuke-kun, if you jump, you'll die!" Sakura argued. Deidara jumped over the edge but him missed and Naru continued to free fall. Even when she was about to die she looked like an angel. Her hair was floating around her and the sun was shining on her at an angle that she looked like an angel.

"No I won't! But Naru's going to die because she's unconscious!"

"Forget the demon bitch." Sasuke punched Sakura in the face and looked over the edge just to see her one more before he heard a slash. He fell back onto knees and looked over the edge with tear-filled eyes.

"Naru." he whispered. His face scrunched up in anger and his Sharingan sprung to life. He whipped his head in Sakura's direction. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Sasuke-kun, she has a spell cased over you. Once you she dies you'll be fre-" She didn't get to finish because Sasuke slapped her across the face.

"I've only known for five months. I've known Naru for the most of my life. Why the hell can't you leave us alone?"

"We belong together."

"Don't ever speak to me again, you bitch." He was about to leave when Sakura wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't leave me!" She wailed pathetically. "I love so much! Why can't you see we belong together!"

Sasuke shoved her arms off of him before walking away to get his girlfriend's body.

…

**Twinkle: Find out what happens next time what happened.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally Ninja**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**Beta'd By: EzzBomb2010**

**Chapter 5**

…

When Sasuke got to the bottom of the waterfall, Deidara was already there, trying to get Naru to breath. "Come on imouto-chan! You can't leave us like this!" he said.

_What can I do? _Sasuke thought. All of sudden he smirked. Deidara glared at him.

"What the hell are you smirking about? My sister is dying!" he yelled at as Sasuke got on his knees. He started to tickle Naru's unmoving body. Both boys looked at Naru's face only to get socked in the face. Naru sat up and started hacking up water. She looked around and spotted Deidara and Sasuke, both glaring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You just socked us in the face." Deidara stated bluntly. Naru blinked before scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry, Aniki, S'uke." she said.

"Dobe." Sasuke stated.

"Shut it, teme!" Naru yelled. "Why are we down here?"

"Sakura knocked you unconscious before she shoved you off the edge of the waterfall." Deidara growled.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Naru asked, depressed. Sasuke tilted her head up with his finger.

"She's jealous, koi-chan. Don't let it get to you." he said. She nodded. Sasuke was tempted to lean in and kiss her, he attempted but stopped as he sensed a dangerous aura radiating from Deidara.

…

A few weeks later, Team 7 was standing in the mission room. Sarutobi glanced at them. "Okay, you can paint a fence, baby sit Konohamaru-"

"Tora-chan! My baby! Come back! Some one catch her! SARUTOBI! GET A SQUADRON AFTER HER IMMEDIATELY!"

"Or catch Tora...again." he finished.

"No!" Naru yelled, slamming her hands on the desk. "I'm tired of these stupid chores you call missions!"

Iruka stood up and glared at her. "You're fresh out the academy Genin! You don't get higher missions!" Naru slammed her foot on the table, and put her arm on her lower thigh, matching Iruka's glare.

"Well I don't give a shit! S'uke, Aniki, and my talents are being wasted!" Naru argued.

"What about me!" Sakura yelled. Naru waved her other hand dismissively without even looking at the glaring Sakura.

"Okay." Hiruzen said finally. Everybody looked at him. "I'll give you a C-rank mission."

"Hell yeah!" Naru yelled. She smirked at Iruka who was gaping at the Hokage. "In your face!" She put her foot down and stood next to Sasuke.

"What do we have to do Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked, never taking his eye off of his book.

"You have to escort Prince Natsu home." he said. He turned to Deidara. "But you, Deidara, are going to help Team 8 with an infiltration mission. Your bomb skills will be needed."

"When do I leave?" Deidara asked, eyes lighting up with hope. (EzzBomb: Hey Twinkle can you share Deidara with me? I love bombs too!)

"Now. Go pack your things and go to the gates." Hiruzen said. Deidara nodded. (Twinkle: Sure. *looks around with Deidara in her arms* just make sure Sakura or Ino get him.)

"By Sasuke, Imouto-chan." Deidara said as he walked out the door.

"Alright, here's your client." The door opened and in walked a guy that looked their age.

"Who are they?" he asked rudely. Naru scowled.

_I don't like this guy already._ Naru thought. As if reading her mind, Sasuke answered her.

"That's what you get for choosing a C-rank dobe." he said.

"Prince Natsu, these for are going take you home." Hiruzen said.

"So you gave me a Cyclops, a pink bimbo, an emo, and a vixen? The only one who looks like a _real _ninja is the Cyclops." Natsu complained. Sasuke growled, Sakura glared, and Naru continued to scowl while Kakashi never took his eye off his book.

"Don't worry," he started, "If anything goes wrong, I'm a Jonin, and so I'll be able to stop it." He looked at the rest of his team. "Meet me tomorrow at the gate at say noon." With that, Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Okay, so what hotel you staying in, Natsu?" Naru asked.

"That's Prince Natsu to you and what hotel? I'm staying with one of you guys. Surely since you come from great clans, you have big compounds." Natsu said. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naru.

"No." she said. "I'm not letting some stuck up prince in my house only for him to order up around. Knowing nee-chan, she'll blow her top the second he says something cocky." Naru said. "Let him stay at your house Sasu." He shook his head.

"My place is abandoned. And I'm coming over today, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well, come on." Naru said before she walked out the door. Sakura and Natsu stared at each other for a while before Sakura sighed and bowed. They both headed out the door and started to walk down the street.

"I'm very gomensai for Naru-baka's behavior. She doesn't know that she's supposed to treat you nicely. Also, gomen, I don't have enough room in my house for another person." She looked at him. "What would you like to do?"

"Take me to the vixen's house." Natsu ordered.

"Vixen? What's a vixen, Natsu-sama?"

"You stupid pink bimbo! The blonde girl is a vixen! She's a female fox! What are you, stupid!" Natsu barked. "Now take me to the vixen's house!" Sakura backed away, scared.

"H-hai, Natsu-sama. Right this way." Sakura said as she headed in the direction of the rich family estates.

"Where on earth do you live?" Natsu asked along the way. Sakura put her head down in shame.

"My family is a civilian family. We don't have any special abilities." she said. Natsu snorted.

"Talented my behind. That Hokage gave me a civilian, a girl no less." he muttered. Natsu looked at the compounds they passed. When they got to the Namikaze compound, Natsu looked around in awe.

"This is bigger than my palace." He walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. Sasuke opened the door and looked at the two.

"You know Naru's not going to be happy about this." he said as he let the two in and closed the door behind them. Natsu saw a two redheads, two brunets, and a blonde all playing poker at the dining room table. "Come on, Naru's room is upstairs." They went up two sets of stairs and down the hall to a room with music blasting from it.

_Why don't you just fuck off and die!_

_Why don't you just fuck off and die!_

_Why can't you just leave here and die!_

_Never stick your hand in my face again bitch!_

_Fuck you!_

Sasuke sighed. "Of course. She locked the door." he muttered at he tried to twist the door knob to know avail.

"Why does Naru-baka like to blast her music like that? Somebody should teach her a lesson." Sakura said as she marched up to the door, ready to punch it down. She cocked her fist back but she was grabbed. She turned around to see Sasuke glaring at her.

"This _is _her house. If you punch down her door, not only will you have to pay for it, but you will be trespassing. She doesn't like it went people come in her room unannounced. I remember last I did that." He shuddered. "Never again." Sakura blushed in embarrassment and put her head down as Sasuke let her hand go.

_You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore!_

"Why does she listen to such… vile music?" Natsu asked.

"She's not the only one who likes to listen to that." Everybody looked behind them and saw Gaara leaning against the wall. "It's awesome. Reminds me so much of what I wanted to say to my sick fuck of a father." When the song ended, Sasuke knocked on the door. When the door opened, Naru stood there looking at Sakura and Natsu in annoyance.

"What are these two doing here?" she asked, jabbing two of her fingers at them. Sakura's eye twitched.

"You don't treat your guests like that!" she yelled.

"If you don't fucking like it, get the fuck out. I'm not in the mood for you and you're screeching, you banshee." She looked over at Natsu. "Why the hell is he here when I clearly said he's not staying here?"

"He's a prince. You treat him with respect." Sakura said.

"I don't five a flying fuck if he was Kami's son. Nobody walks into my house, ordering me around because they're royalty."

"Vixen, can we have a tour of your home?" Natsu asked politely.

"Why? And I have a name you know. It's Naru **not** Vixen."she spat.

"I want to see it."

"Go away." With that, Naru closed the door and locked it. Sasuke sighed. "He can sleep in the first room when you come up the stairs. Dinner is at five, which is in an hour. After that, we'll play some games. You wake up at nine. If you wake up earlier, you can only watch TV or go to the bathroom. Don't wake anybody up at night. There's a bathroom already in his room. Any questions?" The door opened to see a questioning Naru.

"Can I stay?" Sakura asked. Naru sighed.

"After the waterfall stunt, no. Now get the fuck out my house, pinky. Natsu, go to your room and get settled in." With that, Sakura left and Sasuke took Natsu to his room. It was a sky blue room with a bathroom, walk-in closet, and a queen sized bed.

"Here you go. At dinner, a bell will ring. Just come downstairs." Sasuke said before he left the room. Natsu sighed but smiled at the thought of Naru.

_She so beautiful! How could I ever be rude to her? And she was kind enough to let me stay. That's it!_ He tightened his fist. _By the end of this mission, I shall make her mine!_

…

**Twinkle: Poor Natsu. He doesn't know that Naru-chan is Sasu's. Review!**

**EzzBomb2010: Oh my dear lord (yes that's what I say these day's instead of oh my god or omg). That was unexpected. When will the suspence end...Probably never. *laughs evily* Now time to eat dinner. The first Reviewer to guess or Twinkle, will get an Internet Bazooka! It's a virtual Bazooka. I love Bazooka's...all guns actually. Btw my art teacher overheard me and my bestie ( who I'm gonna refer to as Crazzee as that is her nick name and my teacher as I Teach, You Learn) talking. The coversation was like this:**

**Crazzee: "I'm soo smart that I can name 10 guns in like 10 seconds."**

**EzzBomb: '_Soo I can name more than 10 guns and I would be more than happy to use and own them' _"Soo I can too"**

**Crazzee: *Ignores EzzBomb. EzzBomb starts to plot evilly how to get Crazzee back for ignoring her.* Pistol, Shot, Machine, Rifle...**

**I Teach, You Learn: What are you two talking about?**

**EzzBomb: *Ignores Crazzee* Guns. Crazzee doesn't know how to draw a gun soo I was talking to her about drawing an AK-47 but she has no clue how to. *mental sweatdrop* (In the end I draw it for her)**

**I Teach, You learn: Do you know what the 'AK' stands for?**

**Crazzee and EzzBomb: No.**

**I Teach, You Learn: Andre Kalashnikova. Another gun that's alot like the AK-47 is the AK-74. It's abit smaller but shoots 2x faster than a normal gun. If an AK-47 shot you in the arm it would shatter the bone, but if an AK-74 shot you in the arm it would rip your arm off.**

**EzzBomb: That's just a small amount of what I have learnt in my life. Random but true story. Review...I have no clue why I added that story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally Ninja**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**Beta'd By: EzzBomb2010**

**Chapter 6**

…

At the ding of dinner, Natsu got off of the bed he was occupying and opened the door before going downstairs. All the other occupants of the house were already at the table. Naru came out of the kitchen with two plates and placed them in front of the female red-head and the other blonde. Natsu sat down next to Gaara as Naru placed plates in front of them too. After that, she brought out three plates for the two brunettes and the one dirty blonde. She came back out again with a plate and a bowl. She put the plate in front of the raven and put the bowl in front of herself. Everybody said a small "Itadakimasu" and started digging into the delicious food Naru prepared.

Gaara was sitting to the left of the other red-head. Next to her was a brunette. Natsu was next to him. Next to Natsu was the raven that Naru was next to. On the left of Naru was another blonde. Next to him was another brunette and in between him and Gaara was a dirty blonde. "Naru-chan," the female red-head started, "who is this?" She gestured to Natsu.

"This is Prince Natsu. We're taking him back to his palace in Kumo." Naru said. "Come on. Introduce yourself." When nobody said anything, she sighed. "I'm Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze. My brother Deidara couldn't make it because he's on a mission." There was silence again until Naru elbowed the raven in the ribs.

"What?" the raven whispered back.

"Say something."

"I don't think I have to say anything to him. Not after what he said to you." Naru sighed.

"Please?"

"No Nar-" He cut himself of when he saw Naru pulling the **Koinu Inume no Jutsu** (Puppy-Dog Eyes Technique) him. Her blue eyes filled with tears, her ears where drooping and she was holding her tail. Just for effect, she sniffled. He sighed, defeated. "Fine." She grinned. The female red-head smirked and coughed.

"Cough whipped cough." she said and the other sniggered as he glared at them.

"My name in Sasuke Uchiha." Naru nodded in satisfaction.

She turned towards the teal eyed jinchuuriki.

"Name's Gaara; don't bother me." The red-headed vixen didn't say anything and looked at the brunette who shrugged. He pointed to the boy with face paint.

"My name's Kankuro. I'm Gaara aniki." he said. The dirty blonde with four ponytails spoke next.

"My name in Temari and I'm Gaara and Kankuro's aneki." she said. The only ones that didn't go stared at each other before the brunette sighed.

"My name's Shukaku or you can call me Shu. Just don't call me Ichibi." he said. Natsu snorted.

"Yeah right. The Ichibi was sealed." he said. Gaara glared at him, making him shudder.

"He was sealed into me. But due to a certain incident…" He glare was turned on Sasuke. "… he was freed." Sasuke put his head down in shame. Before anything else could be said on the topic, the red-head vixen spoke up.

"You, mortal, know me as the Kyuubi no Yoko." she said. Natsu snorted.

"What idiot ninja let a demon like you in the mortal world, let alone in a female's body? Have you no pride?" Natsu asked. As soon as the words left his mouth, the temperature dropped a good seventy degrees.

"Do you dare judge my sisters, mortal?" Shukaku snarled.

"I'm not dumb! I know what I did is right!" Naru snapped.

"I have plenty of pride as a female because that's what I am!" Kyuubi yelled. "I am the proud Queen of Makai!"

"Please. Women can't be queens unless there is a king. Women are only good for house work and nursing." he said. Naru lurched over the table only to be restrained by Sasuke. Kyuubi was grabbed by Shukaku and Temari was held down by her two brothers. They all glared. Kyuubi whispered something in Shu's ear, who grinned widely and released her. Naru cleared the table and everyone went upstairs, leaving Natsu alone to his thoughts. He slowly trudged up the stairs. _Why did I say that? I need to get the vixen close to me, not mad at me! Argh!_ He went in his room and closed the door before plopping down on the bed. After a minute or so, he heard a sob in the other room. _Naru._ He was about to go in her room when he heard another voice.

"It's okay Naru-chan." He recognized the voice as Sasuke's. What was he doing in there?

"No, it's not okay! Maybe he's right. Maybe I shouldn't have let Kyuubi-nee-chan out! Now the village will hate you for hanging out with me! I don't want you to get hurt!" was the sobbed reply.

"Naru, if you want another to blame to somebody, blame me! It was mostly my fault. If I didn't lose control of my emotions at your birthday party then you wouldn't have to worry. You wouldn't have been so close to dying that day." It sounded like Sasuke's voice cracked. Naru gasped.

"Sasu, I didn't mean it like that. That was all Sakura's fault."

"But I thought you wouldn't like me anymore! That you would! That you wouldn't-" There was noise and silence. They started talking again but in whispers and Natsu couldn't hear them. He lied back down on his bed and fell into a blissful sleep.

**XOX**

Natsu woke up to the sound of an alarm. He jolted out of his bed and looked around. He sighed and stretched before going to the bathroom and changing. He grabbed the small pack he was provided and walked downstairs. Naru and Sasuke were already at the door. As soon as Naru caught sight of him, she glared. Sasuke sighed. "Let's go." Naru nodded and stalked out the door followed by Natsu and Sasuke, the door closing and locking behind them. When they got to the gate, they saw Sakura trying to fix her shoulder length hair. She jumped when she saw them.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." she chirped. She bowed to Natsu. "Good morning, Prince Natsu."

"Good morning uh… What's your name again?" he asked. Before Sakura could answer, Naru spoke.

"Her name is Sakura." she said.

"Naru-baka! He asked me!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, but you would have said something ridiculous so I did it for you." Naru said, mischief twinkling in her blue eyes, her tail flicking in amusement.

"Hello my cute little Genin." They all turned to see Kakashi strolling towards them, smut in hand.

"Who is this scarecrow again?" Natsu asked, eyeing Kakashi.

"Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi giggled. Naru's eye twitched.

"Will you put that away!" Naru yelled. The perverted grey haired Jonin put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"Now now Short-Stuff, that's no way to treat your sensei." She growled but smirked.

"You know Kakashi-sensei, there is one advantage to being short." She cocked her foot back and kicked the Jonin in the balls. She grabbed his book and scan through it before wrinkling her nose in disgust. She bit the book before swinging her head side to side. The pages ripped apart and shredded between her teeth. Kakashi watched in horror as his book pieces floated to the ground.

"NOOO!"

Then if he thought it couldn't get any worse; it did. The remains of his poor poor book burst into flames. (EzzBomb: NUEWH! DON'T WORRY KAKASHI I SHALL GET YOU A NEW ONE!)

**XOX**

"Ugh, this is soo boring. When are we going to get there?" Naru asked.

"We got about a few more days at this pace." Kakashi said. Naru pouted before stopping. Everyone else stopped and looked at her.

"Can we go any faster?" Naru whined.

"Naru-baka! Prince Natsu can't run like us!" Sakura yelled.

"Then someone carry h-" She trailed off when she saw a butterfly fly by her face. She followed it like a puppy but it flew to high. He ears and tail drooped. She continued to pout until strong arms encircled her waist and her on a shoulder. She smiled. "Sankyu, Sasu." He grunted in reply. She caught the butterfly in her hands and giggled as its wings tickled her hand. The group started to walk again and Naru put her left leg on the other side of Sasuke's neck and wrapped her arms under his chin.

"You're so childish." Sakura muttered but with her advanced hearing, Naru picked it up.

"I'm not childish. I just like to play." she said matter-of-factly. Natsu looked between them oddly.

"What's going on between those two?" he asked Kakashi.

"Sasuke." he said. Natsu looked at the way Naru had laid the side of her cheek on the top of Sasuke's head with her eyes closed and sighed.

_Why does she like to hang around him so much?_ he thought angrily.

"Natsu?" Naru called, still resting.

"Yes?"

"What's Kumo like?" she asked.

"It's kind of like Konoha. We have ninjas, a Raikage, and two ninjas who are special." he said. Naru raised an eyebrow still with her eyes closed.

"Special how?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just hear they're special." Natsu said shrugging. Naru opened her eyes and stared at him for a while before closing her eyes again. But soon after, her hears perking up and lifted her head, looking towards the right.

"Sasuke put me down. Somebody's coming."


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally Ninja**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**Beta'd By: EzzBomb2010**

…

**Twinkle: Hi guys! I'm starting to write the disclaimers again because I got a message saying that if I didn't put the disclaimer up, they would tell FanFicition. So just to be safe, I'm going to write it. Reading the disclaimer today will be… *dramatic drumroll* Clucky the Chicken!**

**Clucky: Lol.**

**Twinkle: Read the disclaimer Clucky.**

**Clucky: Lol.**

**Twinkle: *eye twitch* Read the disclaimer.**

**Clucky: Lol.**

**Twinkle: *going Juubi* Read… the… disclaimer.**

**Clucky: Lol.**

**Twinkle: *throws Clucky at the FanFicition producers* I don't fucking own Naruto! Happy!**

…

The raven put the hanyou on the ground. She looked at Kakashi who nodded as she put her hand near her kunai pouch. They all started walking again. Soon after, there was more rustling in the bushes and Naru threw a kunai. They heard metal hitting metal then a voice. "Wait. We're not here to hurt you." Two other ninja, a shinobi and a Kunoichi, stepped out of the foliage. Naru held up a kunai.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" she demanded. Natsu walked over and put a hand on her arm.

"It's okay, vixen. These are the two special ninja from my village I was telling you about." he said. She lowered the kunai and put it back in its holster. Instead, she turned to glare at the brunette prince of Kumo.

"Look, my name is Naru, NOT vixen. Get it right!" She huffed and stomped away from him, opting to stand next to her silent boyfriend. Kakashi sighed.

"May I ask who you are?" he asked, never once taking his eyes off his book. The dark skinned man was about to answer but the blond Kunoichi slapped her hand over his mouth.

"I'm Yugito Nii. This idiot is Kirabi. We're here to help take Natsu-sama back home in Kumo." she said. Sasuke started walking away.

"Well come on." Naru ran after him and jumped on his back, ignoring the annoyed look he gave her. The others started to walk along also. Naru looked over at the two new additions to their group. Both of them looked young but Kirabi just gave off the aura that he was… weird or something. After about twenty minutes of walking, the blond decided to ask the question that's had been bugging her ever since she met the two.

"Hey Yugito? Kirabi?" They both looked over at her. "Natsu told me that you two are special. How so?" she asked, cocking her head to the side cutely. Sakura and Natsu looked over at the two. Though Kakashi and Sasuke didn't look, everyone could tell they were listening too. Kirabi's posture never changed but Yugito looked uncomfortable about being put on the spotlight. They continued to walk in silence for a few minutes.

"That's classified information." Yugito finally answered. Naru pouted at the lack of information but continued to prod at them.

"Do you have a Kekkai Genkai?" They both shook their heads no. "Did parents or somebody do something bad?" Another shake of the head no. She decided to go on more personal topics. "… Are you guys… Jinchuuriki?" she asked with uncertainty and slight hope in her voice. She brightened up when they both stiffened. She sighed when they said no more. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

"**Gomennasai domo, what's a Jinchuuriki?" Natsu asked, Sakura nodding along side. Kakashi snapped his book close and put it in his pouch.**

"**Okay then, I guess it's time for a lesson. As you all know, there are nine Bijuu; the Ichibi, the Nibi, the Sanbi, the Yonbi, the Gobi, the Rokubi, the Nanabi, the Hachibi, and of course the Kyuubi. The history on the demons is unknown but most say that the Bijuu attacked-"**

"**No." It was Naru who interrupted. She was glaring coldly at the ground next to her. "Thousands of years ago, demons and ningen lived in peace together. At first, there were no Bijuu to start with, just demons that walked the earth. Then demons started to interact with humans, and created their own human form. They learn jutsu and the likes from the ningen and the ningen learned how to hunt. Soon, the demons started to gain power and rose to become what we know as the nine Bijuu. At first, there were no clans other than the family of Six Paths Sage, but the nine Bijuu created bloodlines and Kekkai Genkai. Kyuubi, along with some lesser demons, created the three most famous Doujutsu known today. The Doujutsu was original called the **Joukaigan** or the Heaven's Eye. It's abilities were amazing. The Six Paths Sage used the doujutsu and created a clan. The clan slowly became corrupted and evil. Then, it happened. The three heads of the clan got into an argument about what should happen with their clan. The clan heads were none other than the **Rikudo Sennin**, Madara Uchiha, and Isazashi Hyuuga (made him up). They split up, divided the clan into three parts. Kyuubi, mad with the way they were acting, split the bloodline in three to show them a lesson which created the Rinnegan, the Byakugan, and the Sharingan. Back then, Madara was still upset about the whole split thing and separated the Sharingan users to the non-Sharingan users. Those separated from the clan created a new clan, the Senju. The clan of the Rikudo Sennin, or the Uzumaki clan, fled to new land and created Uzu no Kuni. The Uchiha and Senju clans stayed and created Konoha. After years, the ningen started to become more power hungry as the new lands were named and claimed. The Bijuu didn't attack. They were captured because ningen wanted power. Suna captured Shukaku and sealed him into a tea kettle. Kumo took Nibi and Hachibi and sealed them into what we know today as Jinchuuriki, or human sacrifices. Kiri took Sanbi and Rokubi and sealed them into Jinchuuriki. Iwa took Yonbi and Gobi and sealed them too. Taki took Nanabi and sealed her. But Kyuubi's was the worst." Her fingers clenched on her arms. "Madara was power hungry. The Sharingan was pure but his ways started to taint it, resulting in the negative effect of going blind. Madara took his brothers eyes and replaced them with his own. It created the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. It gave the power of not dying by normal human cause such as old age. Most think it was because the Sharingan was so great. Wrong. Because the Sharingan was created by demons, it had demonic chakra, or youki, mixed in with it, giving the user slightly demonic abilities. He fled Konoha, saying that the village couldn't handle his power. He went to Kiri and tried to take one of their Bijuu. He managed to extract the Sanbi from the Yondaime Mizukage who was a jinchuuriki, killing him. He was satisfied with his power and went to get his revenge on Kyuubi. She was unaware of the whole affair, seeing as splitting her bloodline had taken a lot out of her. He went to her home in Fire Country and took control of her to attack Konoha, turning her bloodline against her. It hurt her to destroy all her people worked hard to make. Of course, my father stepped in and sealed her in me." The entire group was shocked into silence. There wasn't much you could say when somebody just told you the whole unknown history of demons. Sakura finally decided to break the silence. She glared at Naru.**

"**So you really are a demon."**

"**No, I'm not! I'm a sacrifice! I don't see how anybody, especial somebody as weak as you, can be so judgmental. I have a whole list of things I can say about you but I don't! Now shut up!" Sakura recoiled under the glare of the blond hanyou and her boyfriend. She decided to keep her mouth shut but continued to glare at the blond.**

_**Just you wait, demon.**_** Sakura thought. **_**Sasuke-kun will be mine!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally Ninja!**

****

**Beta'd By: EzzBomb2010**

**XOX**

**Twinkle: *cautiously walks out covered in armor* H-hi guys. Sorry for not updating. *tomatoes are thrown at her* I'M SORRY! BLAME THE SCIENCE FAIR! *runs out of the room***

**XOX**

The group of eight stopped in a large clearing, and started to unpack. Sasuke gently laid Naru by and tree before standing up and stretching, sighing in relief as he heard several pops. Sakura smirked as an idea came to her head. She stepped quietly over to the raven, and tapped him. "Ano, Sasuke-kun?" He turned and faced her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"Well I wad wondering if I could borrow you're tent. I kind of left mine at home." she answered meekly, scratching her cheek with her eyes closed. Across the clearing she could hear a snort across the clearing.

"A civilian girl playing that doesn't even come prepared? I think I paid too much for this mission." Natsu said as he glared at her. Sakura flushed.

_No! Now Sasuke-kun won't agree! And we won't be able to share!_ Sakura mentally screamed. **Shut it Natsu! Before you ruin our chances with Sasuke-kun! Shannaro!**

"Sure." Sakura was plucked out of her musings by Sasuke's reply.

"Okay but- wait what?" she asked confused. Why would he give her his tent if he had to sleep?

"I said sure. I can just share with Naru." he said as he handed her his tent supplies. She walked numbly back over to her side of the camp and plopped down on the ground.

"What's wrong, Sakura-san?" Sakura looked over to see Yugito staring at her in concern.

"I don't understand why he likes her. I mean what's so special about her?" Sakura asked pitifully. Yugito raised an eyebrow.

_Ni-chan, are girl her age always like that?_ the blonde asked her inner demon. The Nibi sighed.

"**Unfortunately, yes, kittling."** the demoness replied. Across the clearing, Sasuke shook Naru awake to consciousness. Clear, sparkling, cerulean blue eyes opened blurrily. Naru sat up and yawned.

"What happened?" she asked sleepily. Sasuke pulled their backpacks from her back as she stood.

"Nothing; we just stopped for the night." Sasuke replied as he took her tent out her bag. She walked over to him and helped set it up. He threw a roll of string over to her which she caught. She gave him a confused look. "Tie it to one of the higher branches so we'll have more room." Her eyes lit up and she jumped into the tree with the rolled of rope in her hand. She threw it around a branch a few times for good measure before jumping down and landing gracefully next to her boyfriend. She took her pack and Sasuke's inside the tent before setting them down and walked back out, sitting in a log.

"So what's for dinner?" she asked the rest of her travel mates. Kakashi held up a big can of rice with a can of salmon next to it. Yugito unconsciously licked her lips and purred when she smelt the fish.

"That sounds nice." Naru perked up.

"Well who is going to cook it?" Team 7 along with Natsu looked over at her. "What?" Sasuke whacked her over the head. "Itai!"

"Dobe, we all know that you're the better cook out of all of us. So obviously, you're going to cook it." he stated. She glowered at him for a second before snatching the cans for her sensei's hands and setting them down on the log she was sitting on. She walked back into her tent and came back out with a scroll. She unsealed a small metal structure that looked a lot like a double eyed stove. She turned over to the group.

"Somebody light this." she demanded. Sasuke was about to step forward when Yugito stepped in front of him and snapped her fingers. A small blue flame started above her now open hand and she threw it on the firewood gathered under the structure. The wood ignited instantly and Naru grinned. "Perfect!" She unsealed two pans and put them on the make shift stove. Cutting open both cans with her nails, she dumped both cans contents in a pan each. She whirled straight around to face them, waving her hands in a shooing motion. "Go away you guys. This is a family recipe and I don't want anyone else to know. So go… scout the area or something." The Kumo occupants, Kakashi, and Sasuke all left the girl alone in respect for her privacy. But Sakura just stood there. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"I want to know how to make the dish." Sakura stated, glaring at the blond. Naru glared right back with more vigor.

"I already told you that this is a family dish and that no one else shall know how but myself unless I say so. So go away!" Sakura growled and marched over to Kakashi who was playing poker with Yugito, Kirabi, Natsu, and Sasuke. He looked up from his cards at one of his four students.

"Yes Sakura?" he asked.

"Naru won't teach me how to cook that dish!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the girl.

_Is it me or is she acting more like a brat than usual?_ he thought. _It must be that time of the month._ He sighed. "Well Sakura, it is a family dish and she must hold it close to her so she may not want anybody to use it. And you two aren't on the best of terms right at the moment. I think its best just to leave her alone and let her finish." Sakura huffed and plopped on ground. Sasuke snorted.

"I don't even think that it's a family recipe because Temari and Yoko know it. She's probably just doesn't like people watching her cook." he said as he threw his cards down.

"Where did she learn to cook like that? Yesterday's dinner was absolutely delicious." Natsu asked.

"Yoko, most likely. Naru learned almost everything she knows from Yoko." Sasuke said. They sat there in silence with Naru's occasional swear and sound of something falling. After twenty minutes or so, Naru sighed and yelled.

"Food's ready!"

**XOX**

Sasuke sat in front of the dying fire, looking at the small box in his hand. He sighed before putting it back in his kunai pouch. "I'll give it to her when we get back to Konoha." Little did he know, that would be the worst decision of his life.


	9. Author's Note: Not Ending, Rewrite

Authors Note

Hello, this is The Boarxx and I have to say that I am sorry...

…

…

…

…

…

…

FOR WRITING SUCH SHITTY STORIES!

Nothing, and I mean nothing, can make up for the bad quality of my ongoing stories so therefore, everything, excluding the already completed stories, will be re-written. Getting up to speed will not be hard for some stories, but other's plots will be changed and others may be dropped all together.

The only story I am considering to drop is What Pushed Us Away, Brought Us Together. That is the only story and even then, I'm still pending.

Now, high school has started and I will be on a tighter schedule so one to three stories will be updated once every week. So the maximum wait between stories may be a month or six weeks. The current stories will be up for your enjoyment, or cringing agony, until I catch up to the point its current residing, or the same number of chapters.

The inspiration for this change is that about a month ago, I was going through my profile and looking at which story I should update first when I realized how terrible, though that doesn't even cut it, the grammar, plot, and overall writing style was.

I will have another poll on my profile so you may choose which stories I should take off my page when I update them and which stories I should leave for others to read.

_Problems/Changes With My Stories_

-Finally Ninja

In Finally Ninja, which quite personally I think can stand a name change, the first chapter is only 7k words because of the lyrics. That's basically the entire chapter. Also the concept of ninja becoming so from high school is absurd. So Finally Ninja WILL NOT be the continuation of Naru's Lover, but more like and alternate universe kind of second story and both can be read alone.

-I'm So Sick

I started the 300 word prelude and I haven't touched it since. I may drop I'm So Sick or I may start it because I have a fairly good plot in my head but I'm mostly thinking about the sequel rather than the first story. In that story, Naruto, who yes again is a girl, goes by the name of Hitoaimaru and she related to Kyuubi. Other than that, I'm not saying a thing. But again, it's a chance I might not start that one. The prelude will stay up though.

-With Evil Intentions Comes Slightly Evil Responsibilities

This story is kind of an extra and people who have funny ideas for the Akatsuki but no story to put them in, I will gladly take them because I have serious writers block when it comes to that one. It will not be taken down but ideas will be accepted. :)

-Highschool Gang Wars

I don't know what I was thinking when I chose to wrote that story. I have no plot, AT ALL, and nothing to inspire me to update it but if you have ideas, please do tell.

-Naruko: Sono Kouhi Oujou

This is one of my particularly good stories so I probably won't take this one down but I am going to re-write it and post them all at once so when you see new chapters in your email, please do read the story from the beginning. It is my most subscribed story and most reviewed and I love it. 111 reviews is an accomplishment for me. I hope that one day, that story will be the story that has at least 500 reviews when I'm finished with it. Thank you for all your support and good reviews to that story. :)

-The Akatsuki Duo

I am going to keep this story up as well and edit the story from there. The plot sucks and I drifted far away from where I originally hoped to take the story I will start a new and hope not to mess up the plot again so there will be another story up with the exact same name only the summaries will be different and one of them will say re-write in the summary.

-What Forces Us Away Brings Us Together

Ugh. I look at this story and I cringe. This WILL be going under complete reconstruction and WILL be taken down after I finish the rewrite. This story is all twisted backwards and confusing, even to myself, the writer. I can write better than some of the 18-19 year old seniors at my school and I just feel that this is a shame to my writing abilities.

-Tokyuumi: The Beautiful Ninth Child

This is another story I like but I feel I should go more in depth about just why Kitsuki left Konoha and things like that. This one isn't that bad for it's first few chapters but I feel I could do much MUCH better.

-Hiding in Hellschool

I'm going to do some fixing up in the beginning and go more into detail about Naruto's family's powers and her powers as well. Other than that, the plot needs some tweaking here and there.

Right so that's all, the poll is up so go vote please. If you don't have an account and wish to place a vote, or have ideas for me please do PM me. Any questions, PM as well. I am also looking for a job as a beta because I tend to learn from others small mistakes and reading others stories. Please and thank you. :)

~TheBox


	10. I'm Sorry

**Dear Beloved Readers,**

**I am very sorry it has come to this. Unfortunately, I have lost all will to complete my stories. I'm so very sorry. I know I will get a lot of hate reviews and PMs but I can't continue. In my opinion, my plots are going somewhere I can't find. I apologize with all my heart. Now then, I will, however, continue The Queen of Death or Sono Kouhi Oujou, because it's my most famous story. I'm also thinking about starting a new story that is normal Naruto not female Naruto.**

**My stories are up for adoption. I will keep them on my profile as proof that they are my story. Message me if you would like to adopt a story. If I allow you to adopt it, it is REQUIRED that you give me credit, either in the summary or at the beginning of the story.**

**If I'm notified that someone has taken my story without permission or has not given me credit, I will get you removed from FanFiction completely for plagiarism. I want my credit and it's not hard to give. Remember; message me if you want to adopt my story. **

**-TheBox**


End file.
